


Cassandra

by Katzedecimal



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Ruminating, stats suck sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resting on your laurels just isn't an option when it comes to conquering invaders and bureaucracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FroggyBangBang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBangBang/gifts).



> Just some plotbunnies written for Froggybangbang, inspired by _Designations Congruent with Things_ and its prequel, _Out of Many Scattered Things_ by cleanwhiteroom. Should these prove problematic for the original author, please notify me and I will happily take them down again. I just post them to get them out of my head and off of my drive.

This late at night, everything was still and quiet. This late at night, there was only a little traffic noise, so the sound of the waves from Oblivion Bay floated up, soft but lulling. This late at night, the moonlight filtered through the crack in the curtains. 

The body beside him turned over and snaked an arm around his waist. "Why are you awake?" Newton whispered into his ear. 

"I can't sleep," he shrugged. 

"Busy brain," Newton nodded. He pressed himself flush against Hermann - chest to back, thigh to thigh, knee to knee, shin to calf. Hermann felt himself relax. "It's really bothering you, isn't it. You're going to be Cassandra, again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermann lied. 

"Lies," Newton smiled. He nuzzled Hermann's hair briefly and sighed. "The probability. You're a statistician. You've worked it out. You worked it out a long time ago. That's why you chose this place. That's why you insisted on that synthetic corundum statue in the plaza."

Hermann sighed and gave in, "Yes. The odds are... not in our favour."

"We have our own example to go by," Newton nodded against his neck, " **We** didn't take no for an answer, why would they? Telling us to suck it only made us try even harder."

Hermann nodded, "And we have no further resources. If the invaders re-open the breach, we will be unable to stand against them. We have no more Jaegers."

"And you don't think they'll stop at one."

"Possibly paranoia but no."

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you, dude."

"I know."

"They'll ignore you. Again."

"I know."

They lay in silence for a while. Then Newton tugged gently on Hermann's shoulder and turned him over, threading his arm beneath his neck and tucking him onto his chest, under his chin. "What's all the math been, lately? What are you thinking?"

"We need new resources. We need new methods to power. Nuclear isn't sustainable, that's why we turned to the Jaegers in the first place, we were doing their job for them even as we fought."

Newton nodded, brushing his lips through Hermann's hair. "The math you've been doing... It looks crazy. I can't make anything of it. Neither can anyone in your department."

Hermann nodded. "Dimensional breaches were impossible. Jaeger tech was impossible. Drifting with Kaiju was impossible. Conventional thinking is not going to win this should they attack again. Conventional physics, **conventional mathematics** do not apply."

He felt Newton start to grin. "So you're.... trying to _invent_ a new math?"

"...Yes."

Abruptly Newton hugged him clutchingly tight. "Oh my god, I'm sleeping with _Descartes!_ " he whispered gleefully, "Or I will have been, some time when future historians record what a badass you are!"

"You'd really rank me with Descartes?" Hermann said, after several silent moments. 

"Higher," Newton confirmed, "Because you are, like, the best. The **best.** "


End file.
